In My Dreams
by HanaUzumaki
Summary: É loucura... - continuou ele. - amar alguém que você só vê em sonhos. SasuSaku


**In My Dreams...**

**-**

**-**

Ela fechou os olhos, deixando-se embalar pela música calma que soava no ambiente.

Logo se encontrava deitada em meio á um campo verde, com o sol batendo em seu rosto. A sombra dele bloqueou os fortes raios solares que batiam em seu rosto branco.

Lentamente, ela abriu seus olhos, o encarando.

- Bem-vinda de volta. – ele disse, olhando o horizonte.

Ela se sentou ao lado dele, ainda o encarando. Não entendia o porquê dele ter dito "de volta". Deixou de encará-lo e passou a olhar em volta. Nunca estivera neste lugar antes.

Até que ele deixou de fitar o horizonte para olhá-la. Perdeu-se olhando aqueles orbes ônix, e tudo se tornou claro. Abraçou os joelhos, apoiando a cabeça nos mesmos.

- E então, não vai me dizer seu nome? – perguntou baixinho, brincando com uma das mechas do cabelo.

- Não vai fazer diferença... Você não lembrará dele quando acordar. – ele respondeu, frio.

- Mas vou lembrar quando eu estiver aqui, e olhar nos seus olhos. – ela replicou, o fitando pelo canto dos olhos.

- É loucura, você sabe. – ele disse, sem olhá-la.

Ela apenas voltou a brincar com a mecha de seu cabelo róseo.

- É loucura... - continuou ele. - amar alguém que você só vê em sonhos.

- Então eu sou louca. – disse, firmemente.

Ele não se surpreendeu. Era do feitio dela agir assim. Voltou a fitar o horizonte.

Ela se aproximou mais dele, apoiando a cabeça em seu ombro.

- O seu nome é feio? – perguntou ela, animada.

- Não.

- Então, por que você não me conta?

- Eu já disse Sakura...

- Está vendo! – ela disse, o cortando. – Você sabe o meu nome! Não acha que é justo eu saber o seu?

Ele bufou, irritado.

- Não fará diferença alguma. – ele voltou a dizer.

- Hum, você tem razão! Eu ainda vou te amar, seja qual for o seu nome! – ela disse, sorrindo, lhe depositando um beijo em uma das bochechas.

Ele não compreendia. Era tão frio com ela, e mesmo assim Sakura dizia lhe amar?

- Por que você diz isso? – indagou, a fitando.

- Isso o quê?

- Que me ama.

- Porque eu te amo.

- Não me lembro de ter lhe dado motivos para me amar.

- Eu também não... Mas o amor pode ser engraçado, não acha? – ela perguntou, rindo.

Ele deu um sorriso de canto. Ela só podia ser louca. Uma louca com quem ele sonhava todos os dias...

- E então, não vai me dizer seu nome?

- Não.

Ela apenas sorriu, desapontada.

- Quando chegar a hora, você saberá. – ele completou.

- E quando vai ser essa hora?! – indagou ela, animada.

- Você saberá. – ele voltou a dizer.

Ela aumentou seu sorriso. Aproximou-se mais dele, e quando estava prestes a beijá-lo, viu tudo escurecer.

Abriu os olhos verdes, assustada.

- Sakura querida, você está atrasada para escola! – disse, uma senhora à sua frente, sua mãe.

- Ah, bom-dia mãe.

A mulher sorriu.

- Eu tive um sonho bom hoje... – disse a garota, sorrindo.

- Ah, teve? E o que você sonhou? – perguntou, curiosa.

- Não me lembro... – o sorriso em seu rosto murchou. – Só sei que foi bom, e que eu não queria que a senhora tivesse me acordado agora.

- Sei, sei... – disse a mulher, rindo. – Agora anda, levanta que você já está atrasada!!

Sakura bocejou, ainda sonolenta, levantando. Estava intrigada... Como não lembrava o que tinha sonhado?! Mas, parecia ter sido um sonho tão bom...

Entrou na sala apressada. Por sorte, o professor ainda não tinha chegado.

- Bom-dia classe! – falou animado, o senhor de cabelos acinzentados. – Eu me atrasei ajudando uma senhora idosa...

- Nós sabemos, professor Kakashi! – disseram os alunos, em uníssono.

- Pois bem! Temos um aluno novo hoje, err... – ele parou para ler um papel. – Senhor Sasuke Uchiha.

O garoto entrou na sala, e ficou ao lado de Kakashi. Burburinhos foram ouvidos.

- Senhor Uchiha, pode se sentar ao lado da Senhorita Haruno. – disse o professor. – Senhorita Haruno, por favor levante a mão.

Sakura estava atônita. Lembrava de tudo, o que tinha sonhado essa noite, assim em como todas as outras.

- Errr... Senhorita Haruno? – chamou o professor mais uma vez.

- Ah, sim professor? – perguntou, acordando de seu transe.

- Acho que não será mais necessário. Acredito que a senhorita Haruno seja aquela garota de cabelos rosas, não é? – perguntou Sasuke.

- Isso mesmo! – afirmou Kakashi.

Sakura não prestou a mínima atenção às aulas. Apenas estava focada em Sasuke. Como era possível sonhar com ele todas as noites sem nunca ter o visto pessoalmente antes?!

Apenas se deu conta que as aulas haviam acabado, quando o sinal soou.

- Ei, você! – o chamou, visto que ele se distanciava pelo corredor.

Ela continuou o seguindo, e logo estavam fora do prédio da escola.

- É essa a hora? – perguntou, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

Ele a encarou, parando de andar, um pouco surpreso.

- É Sakura, essa é a hora. – respondeu por fim.

- Como isso é possível?! – perguntou, confusa, agora chorando.

- Não sei... – ele disse. - Por algum motivo, eu te vejo em meus sonhos...

- E como você sabia que eu era real?

- Nós moramos no mesmo bairro. Eu te vi uma vez no supermercado. – ele disse, e ela riu.

- Eu não sou mais uma louca, Sasuke-kun.

Ele permaneceu em silêncio, apenas a olhando.

- Eu não amo alguém que só aparece em sonhos para mim. – ela continuou. – Eu amo alguém que aparece na minha realidade.

Aproximou-se dele, e o beijou. Ele surpreendeu-se, mas retribuiu.

- É loucura... – ele continuou. – beijar alguém que você mal conhece.

- Eu te conheço muito bem sim!! – ela disse, rindo.

- Me conhece tão bem que nem sabia meu nome...

- Mais agora eu sei. Você é Sasuke Uchiha, é frio, sarcástico, aparece nos meus sonhos, e... – ela aproximou-se mais dele, e lhe deu um selinho. – é a pessoa que eu amo.

O casal apenas sorriu.

* * *

Oie!

Mil anos sem postar alguma fic aqui... (acredito que devem existir pessoas que querem me matar, ou será que não?)

Estive sem criatividade para escrever fanfics!!

Essa foi escrita por ser a Primeira Atividade do 6º Esquadrão da comu Ficwriters Society Academy (e ainda atrasei na data de entrega .__.).

Não sei o porque de eu ter escolhido SasuSaku nessa história. Eu nem sou muito fã do Sasuke, prefiro o Itachi. ê.ê Mas confesso que nem cheguei a pensar em outro casal para essa fic .__.

Bom, é isso! Espero que gostem.


End file.
